


BREATH | joavin

by ericstrueblood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericstrueblood/pseuds/ericstrueblood
Summary: right after the 12th episode of season one.i really don't know what to write in this summary, so I'll just tell you that kev and joaquin just broke up,  but betty has rlly bad news for kevin. angsty, sad, mention of guns and suicide. i tried my best. i suck at writing. enjoy.[song: funeral, by Phoebe Bridgers]





	BREATH | joavin

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so I wrote this while I was v bored and I know that like nobody is gonna read this because nobody ships joavin (ugh) but yeah if you're reading, this is not my best work and actually i'm not even good at writing but I just joined this website and I was super excited to post somthing so yeahhhhh enjoy and leave some kudos.

Betty slowly walked into the room.  
“Kevin, we need to talk” he said with a low voice. Kevin was staring outside his window, his eyes were red from crying.   
“I know, trusting him was one of my biggest mistakes. I am sorry I just… I need time, Archie. I really felt something for him” whispered Kevin, thinking back to Joaquin’s smile.   
Betty sat on Kevin’s bed, holding the boy’s hand. “He is gone now, by the way, he is in a city far from here, or at least I think so… I-” tried to say the guy, but he was crying and he just couldn’t speak about his boyfriend, not even with Betty  
“Kevin- Betty stopped him, trying to hold tears- Kevin, he committed suicide. A few hours ago, in the woods. Joaquin is dead.” she said. Fast, she woke up, and walked straight to the door. She didn’t want Kevin to see her crying, not in that moment. But she felt so empty, she knew it was her fault too, and she didn’t want Kevin to be sad.   
“Betty wait… what the fuck.” Kevin looked at her for short seconds, and, for a moment, he didn’t feel his heart beating anymore. “you have to be kidding. I mean, we kissed not even 10 hours ago, he was in my arms not even 10 hours ago. And now he is… dead. He is dead.” the boy laughed as he said those last words; even if he knew Betty wasn’t lying, he didn’t want to believe her.   
“I am sorry… They will probably find out what happened in the next hours and, your dad is in the woods right now so… I think he used a gun but I don’t know Kevin, I have no idea and I am so sorry but I have to go now.” replied the girl, and, as she finished her sentence, she ran out of the house, leaving Kevin completely alone with nothing but a broken heart.   
“It’s not true.” said Kevin, holding tears.  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and everything felt so wrong. He thought about what he and Joaquin had together and he couldn’t believe it was all over; he didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to spend any tears, but even breathing in that moment was hard.   
“this can’t be true” he shouted.  
“shit. He is dead. Fuck.” he whispered  
and, as he said those words, he started screaming and crying hard. Tears kept running down his eyes and crossing fast his cheeks, but he didn’t care because he knew it was what he needed. And, for the first time in his life, he wanted to die. He needed to die.   
He didn’t want to see his friends, he didn’t want to see his dad. But mostly, he didn’t want to live with the thought of what he and Joaquin could have been. That boy, that amazing boy was more than his boyfriend. In that moment Kevin realized how much he loved him and how much he needed him.   
Some hours after, Kevin found himself laying on the floor, his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He wasn’t crying, not anymore, but the feeling he had in his chest was the same feeling he had before, and he probably would have had for the rest of life. He woke up and he walked through the city. He met people from school and they briefly chatted, and the young boy kept smiling. Nobody knew the hell he was going through. Nobody.  
When he reached the woods, he saw his dad looking at a body on the grass.   
The sheriff saw his son and walked towards him.   
“Kev what are you doing here?” he asked, and in his eyes Kevin saw some fear.  
“Just, wanted to walk. And I knew you were here so I just...” the boy tried to look calm, but he clarly wasn’t. “son, a guy your age committed suicide a few hours ago…” said Tom, putting his hand on Kevin’s shoulder.   
“I know dad.” whispered the youngest. “did… did you know him?” asked mr. Keller.  
Kevin gave a brief look at his boyfriend’s body laying on the grass, and he saw a bloodstain right next to his head. And in that moment, his heart broke into million pieces.   
“I didn’t know him dad- he said, slowly- now I’ll go, I have to study history for a test. See you at home” the boy started walking towards his house again, pretending everything was fine. But he wasn’t fine. He wasn’t fine at all.


End file.
